


Fanart for Overcoming

by sailfin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Hannigram fanart, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Omegan dress, Overcoming Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailfin/pseuds/sailfin
Summary: A series of works for Purefoysgirl's epic,  "Overcoming".





	1. Will Graham in Lace & Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



 

 

 

 

 The link to the original post is [HERE](https://sailfinsandfish.tumblr.com/post/170649222088/another-drawing-inspired-by-jadegreenworks)


	2. The Lords Clarges

[](https://sailfinsandfish.tumblr.com/post/168532565548/a-drawing-i-did-for-jadegreenworks-in)

[](https://sailfinsandfish.tumblr.com/post/168532565548/a-drawing-i-did-for-jadegreenworks-in)  
  
The link to the original post on Tumblr is : [here ](https://sailfinsandfish.tumblr.com/post/168532565548/a-drawing-i-did-for-jadegreenworks-in?is_related_post=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at depicting the Lords Clarges from Purefoysgirl's amazing fic, [ "Overcoming" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469/chapters/22345538)


End file.
